


Ulaz Lays the Smackdown

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curtis digs alien poon, Curtis is a furry, Lotor's ghost fixed everything, Love Triangles, M/M, Shipping wars, Shiro likes pale alien doctors who rescue him, Ulaz (Voltron) Lives, Ulaz has had enough of your shit, straight Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Morons can't stop bitching about Shiro's love life.





	Ulaz Lays the Smackdown

"Shiro belongs to KEITH! Keith did so much for him and loves him so purely and deeply, Shiro owes him!" yelled a bunch of people before launching into a tirade about poor woobie Keith and his sad sad story.

"Wow gross Sheith is pedo incest don't you know Shiro met Keith when he was a tiny child? He's getting married to Curtis, his hot new boyfriend who is a man of color and not white mullet trash like greasy Keith! Sheith is dead, it's canon, Keith is foreveralone!" said some more morons.

"SHEITH!"

"SHURTIS!"

"FUCK YOU BITCHES GET AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND!" yelled an alive and well Ulaz, brought back to life by Lotor's ghost sacrificing himself along with Honerva and Voltron to fix everything. Shiro ran to Ulaz and they shared a big, deep, long kiss with lots of tongue in front of everyone.

"Also I'm dating Romelle," said Keith, and millions of people screamed and fainted.

"And I'm the one getting dick from Curtis," Acxa said. "I fell for him when he asked me about pets, and I can turn into a catgirl during sex." Yep, Curtis is a furry. All the idiot fans screamed and ran away in humiliation.

"I love you, Shiro," said Ulaz. "And I love being alive.'

"I love you too, Ulaz."


End file.
